


Erotica Never Prepared Me For This...I Think

by Insomniackid7



Category: RWBY
Genre: Agent of Beacon AU, Communication is always important, Dragon!Yang, F/F, Spoiled Weiss, There's never a bad time to make jokes and laugh while having sex, Yuki-onna!Weiss, dragon dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniackid7/pseuds/Insomniackid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake is so used to Yang's and Weiss' shit, but this is a new one</p><p>“What is that?”</p><p>“…Me?”</p><p>“Where the hell did you keep that... that thing in your short shorts?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erotica Never Prepared Me For This...I Think

“What is that?”

“…Me?”

“Where the hell did you keep that... that thing in your short shorts?”

“It’s kind of thing I can control. Why are you so freaked out, we’ve had sex before.”

“Yeah—with your fingers and tongue. Not t-that appendage! Is—is this a dragon thing? Why did you pull that out this time?”

“I…wanted to be closer to you? Fingers are nice and licking your pussy is even better, but I was thinking how it’d be nice to be in you.”

“Oh my god, don’t say it like that!”

“What? ‘Licking your pussy’ or ‘in you’?”

“Both of them Yang, in fact that whole…explanation, is unacceptable!”

“Okay I know you’re a bit freaked and maybe I should’ve brought this up with you earlier but this is the first time we’ve had a day off in awhile and I really wanted to…well uh, maximize the time and pleasure we had together…? Um, you don’t have to do anything with it, I can put it away and we can continue.”

“Continue!? _Continue!?_ Don’t you think we should address whatever the hell that is first!?”

Blake had just walked in and she already was up to her elbows in shenanigans and exasperation. A black trench coat was hung up while its owner sighed.

The Faunus really loves her girlfriends, she does. But they seemed to always be arguing about something or another. It was bad enough that Yang was a dragon and Weiss part ice spirit, but they always had to go one step further to ‘prove’ how they should never be put in a room together, ever. At work they were professional and a great team…out in the field that is. But it is still a fact which confused everyone who ever met or heard about them.

They were the extreme example of ‘opposites attract’.

Blake walked over to the bedroom to see what the matter was, only to stop at the door to raise an eyebrow. The floor was littered with clothes hastily ripped off. The only articles remaining were Weiss’s lace panties hanging off her foot, bra loosely off her shoulder, while she laid back. Yang wore only her gloves, and looking closer…yep. Blake could see the problem, and really couldn’t blame Weiss for being surprised. The dragon was crouched over the half blood, one arm supporting her and another in a surrendering motion. The position was bringing Weiss face to face with Yang’s…addition.

In front of her was an 8” faux penis. In essence it looked like a cock, worked like a cock, but in reality it was Yang’s engorged, extended clit. The length was covered with five inch strips of fringes at four points located in the middle in-between the base and tip. The fringes were positioned like a compass at the sides, underside and the upper side pointing towards Yang. In height they were three centimeters tall, with the protrusions rounding at the tips. They looked suspiciously close to a sort of lewd dragon spikes. It sounded like something out of Blake’s erotica books but she had learned long ago that ridiculous things can always happen.

Weiss however, wasn’t as adaptable. She backed up with her wide eyes taking in Yang’s form. The yuki-onna had seen many a thing in her line of work, but that was at work! Not in her personal life and certainly not in the bedroom! Her tight grip on the black covers made Blake worry that she night rip it up or freeze it. In the midst of all this, Yang guiltily rubbed the back of her head. “Oh, uh, hey Blake.”

“Hello” she amusedly answered. The Faunus just leaned against the doorway, waiting for the train wreck that was sure to happen.

“Blake you have got to tell to tell this-this pervert to put that away.” Weiss sputters, pointing to the offending organ.

“Don’t you think you’re overreacting a little?” Yang asks.

Weiss meets her gaze, angry to even explain this to her brainless lover, “Yang, my girlfriend just grew a dick—a process I was unfortunately privy to—out of nowhere and expects me to not question it and let you penetrate me.”

Yang had the good grace to look embarrassed. “Well I knew you would question it, but I thought you would, I don’t know, take to the idea better? I stopped to let you get a look; I didn’t want to go too far without you being 100% okay with it.” Yang had really thought that after a quick explanation her girlfriend would say “Wow that’s cool” or “I really am curious and want to do it”. The blonde could screw her deeper, and enjoy all of Weiss more thoroughly. She understood that is undisputedly strange, but something as exotic as this was surprisingly well received by most if not all of her lovers whenever she presented the idea.

The ice woman obviously did not care for it. Weiss groans and hid her face with her hands. This is too much. Granted, Yang had always been too much, this however, wasn’t just taking it one step further; it was more like she ran a marathon. “Blake, please, please, _please_ , tell me you can’t believe this like me.”

“Nope.”

“Nope? What does that mean?” she peeked her eyes through her fingers trying to ignore Yang, and she lays her sight on the smug grin plastered onto Blake’s face. “Oh, no. No, you don’t mean, you couldn’t have had—oh my god Blake, you are the last speck of hope for my sanity and you are telling me that you knew about…that?”

Her Faunus girlfriend just chuckled before crawling up to bed to rest behind Weiss, wrapping her arm around her waist in reassurance, or what Weiss would call evading the question with contact. Yang tentatively came closer to where they were in the middle of the bed, sitting a little bit from Weiss so as not to freak her out more than she already had.

“Blake. Please tell me how you…were placed in this situation.” Blake smiles at her from above. The smaller woman could feel the barely concealed laughter.

Yang cringed, “Oh, no, you really don’t have to do that.”

“I feel she deserves to know. I mean, it’s not my fault your communication skills caused this predicament.” Her spitfire girlfriend really should have told Weiss about this, or at least give her time. But her impulsive nature just wouldn’t have it, apparently.

This time Yang hid her head in her hands. Which caused the ice woman to curiously look at Blake; she was greeted with an evil Cheshire cat grin and eyes twinkling with mischief. Blue eyes darted back and forth while trying to figure out what made Yang so embarrassed, it’s not like she…oh no… she didn’t, couldn’t… would she? “D-did you…?”

“Remember that time when both of us were gone for a week?” Weiss nodded, they had big cases each had to deal with. “I managed to get home early, and got an interesting eyeful.” Yang wishes she could melt into a hole in the ground. Weiss wanted to join her too because she had a feeling about where was going there. “It was _very_ obvious she missed us.”

Unfortunately it all clicked in the hybrid’s mind, the reason Yang was embarrassed, and why Blake was smiling. “Oh my god. You did not…”

“Yep,” The Faunus grinned, “Caught her in the act. Her hand stopped mid-stroke and everything.”

“…you can’t be serious.”

“Extremely. To be fair, I was shocked too. I didn’t know dragon physiology could do that.”

Yang groaned. “But…you liked it enough to jump on i—”

“—No don’t finish that sentence.” The Schnee heir interrupted. “ _You_ ,” an affronted finger pointed at the woman behind her, “How could you just, just accept it like that?”

“Well, yes it was weird, but like it was she said earlier; after a quick explanation, I accepted it. It was still Yang, and it’s not like we don’t use strap-ons. This one is just warmer…and more pliable.”

Weiss couldn’t believe what she was hearing. And the worst part was that it was making more sense than it had any right to be. Yes, it was still Yang and it was just another part of her body; Even if it was unexpected. She still wasn’t all that charmed by the idea though. However…the image of her girlfriends being together like that was making her blush with excitement, her needs had gone unattended to, and they were coming back full force.

“You don’t have to touch it if you don’t want to.” Weiss looks up at the shamed and apologetic dragon. “I probably—no, should have brought this up. I wasn’t thinking. At all. I’m sorry.”

The smaller woman sighed and leaned back into Blake. She took in her apology, somewhat surprised she even got one. She sighs and loosened her hair out of her ponytail and while mulling it over. “Thank you, Yang…I forgive you.” She said after some thought. “Just no more surprises in the bedroom. I don’t want to walk in and see you upside-down and dangling from the ceiling and calling it ‘kinky’.”

Blake snorts. “Her? kinky? This is about as kinky as she will ever get. She thinks kinky is taking you from behind or up against the wall. At least break out the Kamasutra sometime.”

The dragon frowned, “The karma-shootra? What is that?”

This time Weiss had to hold in her giggles. Behind her was Blake using her neck, desperately trying to not laugh in Yang’s face, “Oh, Yang, you sweet vanilla wafer prairie child.” That was it. Blake couldn’t handle it, her laughter turned downright hysterical. She squeezes the small woman to cover it but she was sure they could be heard over to the next block. Weiss’s head was buried into her hands, even though it did nothing to dull her guffaws. She tried to not cry, “Even _I_ know what the kama sutra is. Are you kidding me?”

“What? Is it a toy or position or…” This started a whole new round of laughs. Yang couldn’t see what was so funny. “Anyways…back to the situation at hand. What? Stop laughing! Come on! We have to figure out what to do with this, should I put it away? Are we done? I’m still half-hard here and I’d like to know if I should just take a shower or what!?”

After trying to avoid death by laughter, Weiss sobers up enough to realize that they never really came to a decision about that. She looks at the Faunus who shrugged, it was her call. After staring at it (she couldn’t believe how comfortable she was getting with it even being exposed) she scrunches up her face in thought. After you get used to it, the whole thing wasn’t too bad. It looked like a penis despite the fringes, and the blonde’s disposition made it look good on her.

“Um, well, I’m not as opposed to it, but this is still new and, well I don’t know how to even go about this.”

But Blake seemed to know judging by how she repositioned herself so her unsure girlfriend was resting between her legs. “Why don’t we show you? Give a little demonstration?” Yang’s face lit up and scooted closer to tangle her legs with her girlfriends. The yuki-onna was between the two and her girlfriend’s faux dick was a about a foot from her apex.

“You’re not going to…?”

Blake looked down at her legs and at Yang’s dick before shaking her head. “Oh, no, nothing like that. You aren’t ready for that right now, or ever if that’s your choice.” She reached under her small girlfriend’s arm to brush Yang’s thigh. Purple eyes turned half-lidded. “I’m just going to take care of her. If you don’t want to watch we’ll let you out anytime or right now, it’s up to you.”

Blue eyes flitted back and forth; Blake looked absolutely predatory with her eyes focusing on the brawler’s body. Her Dragon in front of her was smiling at her, willingly waiting even though her hips shivered. She didn’t feel like she was being coerced. It didn’t spring up suddenly like earlier and shock her. Even though Yang did ask about it, the thing was too sudden and she was too freaked out to even think about it. This was a slower approach. The whole conversation worked to calmed her down and allowed the yuki-onna to adjust to it being there. Some part of would just like to go back to fingers so she could ease the heat between her legs. It has been too long since her and her lovers had any time to enjoy themselves. But another was—admittedly—very curious. Would she want to watch, or just watch her girlfriends do it while she was on the other side of the bed?

Blake watched Weiss as the gears turned in her head. Her frost princess of a girlfriend had always been a bit uptight about contact and especially sex. Repressed as she was, it took some long talks for her to even understand what being polysexual is. How that it wasn’t cheating as long as everybody consented; additionally her discerning that she was a lesbian. Honestly, she was a bit miffed at the dragon’s carelessness and her impulsive personality. The Faunus understood that Yang was very comfortable with sex, but she couldn’t just spring this on someone like Weiss. If Blake wasn’t there holding and keeping Weiss together and distracted, she was sure Yang would be frozen or Weiss would be halfway to Mistral by now.

Although… it looked like Yang grasped the gravity of the delicate situation and how badly she fucked up. Blake was sure that she wouldn’t even whine about not getting any for a long time. Hell, The Faunus was seriously thinking about working her up and leaving her high and dry.

Yang’s survival instincts warned her about the glare she was getting from Blake. It was cold and frightening and well deserved. She gave a hesitant smile but knew the Faunus would only be pleased once she threw the book at her.

Gazes broke when Weiss squirmed a bit and didn’t seem to make any moves to get up. “I…I want to try it—or watch it in this case.” She paused. “You’ll stop if I’m uncomfortable?”

“Yes.” Both of them answers.

“What would you do should I want out?” Both glanced at each other over her head.

“Take it to another room if you really want nothing to do with it.” Yang offers. “We can go back to the usual way if you want.”

“Or we can stop and immediately go to bed, right Yang?” the dragon gulped. The threat in Blake’s words is subtle but very clear.

“Yeah, it’s whatever you want, Weiss.”

Weiss looked reassured and took a deep breath, slipping off her loose bra. “Okay. What I want first though, is for you to get undressed Blake…keep your shirt on though.” Blake looks down in question. “Well it’s whatever I want right?” The black-haired woman nods. “I think it’s…well, attractive when your shirt is unbuttoned w-with nothing else on.” Blake’s eyebrow arched but she pulls back to comply.

Standing up, her gloves are pulled off with the help of her teeth. She kept them there while she deftly undoes her silk tie, leaving it on her shoulders. She slowly works off each button, watching blue eyes scour her figure, and Yang’s mouth hanging open while other parts of her were showing their appreciation. The last button undone, fluid hands run down her stomach to her belt, she unclasps it while taking hold of the buckle. In one smooth motion she rips it out of the loops.

Gold eyes and a smirk made her girlfriends swallow. Rapt attention was given as she slowly returns her hand to her side, limply letting go of the belt. Each centimeter the belt fell is cataloged by wide eyes before once again moving up to Blake’s dress pants, where her hands have already unbuttoned them.

Two hands get involved as they took each side of the front and pulls; one going up, the other going down. The sound of the zipper being roughly opened seems to rip through the silence. Her two thumbs hooked onto the side of her pants and pull it down to her thighs before letting gravity do the work and steps out of them. Her lacey lingerie is put on display to an admiring audience.

She pauses, letting them take it all in. Yang was at full attention now her body is tense with her tongue sweeping over her lips. Weiss’ pale face and neck became mired in a deep blush. She has half-lidded look, her knuckle placed softly against her lips. Blake’s little frost princess’ telltale sign of her arousal.

The Faunus knew that they liked her legs and abs. Not as defined as Yang’s, but her obliques could kill. Broad shoulders hints at the sheer power she held, teasingly hidden under her white dress shirt.

She was starting to see why Weiss liked this so much.

Blake continues by reaching under the back of her shirt and skillfully slipping off with disturbing the tie; however the shoulders drooped a bit letting more of her neck be exposed. She was about to take off the last item when her cat ears flicks towards a breathy whisper. “Come here.” It said.

Blake wasn’t about to disobey.

Weiss moves to the edge of the bed, allowing Blake to stand in-between her legs. Blake reaches down to caress her cheek, the woman nuzzled into her palm, blue eyes blazing into her gold ones. Pale hands reached up to her loose tie only to pull it taut and bring her closer. Her eyes flicker to the black gloves still held between sharp teeth. Weiss comes within a hairbreadth of her lips, her tongue playfully licking along the expensive leather and lightly pulling her upper lip. Her intense blue gaze never left Blake’s gold smoulder. “Open.” Her jaw slackened until the gloves fell to the floor, leaving open lips for Weiss to take advantage of.

The kiss is slow, lips merely embracing the other in an unhurried dance. The Faunus’ teeth graze pale lips, never biting, but it gives a thrill to the yuki-onna to know that she was flirting with danger. If she so wished it rougher or gentler, the dark woman in her hands would comply, waiting for her order like an obedient knight.

Weiss pushed Blake’s shoulder to prompt her into standing properly. Ever so lightly, the hybrid takes her finger and traces her skin. She moved down from shoulder to her thigh, enjoying how her Faunus above her was shivering at the snowflake-soft touch. Weiss leaned forward to kiss the predator’s stomach to the hem of the lacey article left on the powerful body.

She looked back; Yang’s eyes were tight slits from arousal, light puffs of smoke wafted from deep breaths. “Yang…”

“Yes?” She breathed out, her whole body begging for anything to tamper the molten heat within her.

“Come help me take these off won’t you?” The dragon slides off the bed, her eyes transfixed with the sight of her two lovers staring at her. Positioning herself behind Blake she removes her own gloves and slips her thumb into the offensive article, waiting for Weiss to command her to move. Gold eyes turned to amethyst and beckoned a kiss, one of which Yang was all too happy to give. Unlike Blake and Weiss’, the kiss is more exploratory, rougher, their fangs lightly tugging at each other.

A growl emanated from the taller woman as Blake teasingly presses her ass against Yang. The neglected and painfully hard length sent electricity up her spine at the faintest touch. When her eyes opened two smirks greeted her, inquiring of her to join the game.

A cold touch on hot hands refocused the blonde to Blake’s waist. The blonde gently tugs her finger in tandem with Weiss’. Black lace slips down smooth legs with nary a sound. They stood there wrapped up in each other’s searing gazes before Blake smiles and lifts the smallest of the trio up onto the bed, the tallest close behind. The three retake their earlier position; Weiss in-between the Faunus’ legs while their legs intertwined with Yang who leaned back against the headboard, waiting.

The raven-haired woman nosed the side of her love’s neck, “Watch.” She purrs. She reached over to Yang’s cock, grabbing hold and slowly stroking up. The effect was immediate. The blonde’s mouth drops open as a silent moan forced her eyes closed. The wandering hand moves to the tip, pressing its thumb against the heated head and rubs in slow circles. It causes Yang’s hips to move up into the hand silently pleading for more. Blake’s hand drags down to the fringe on Yang’s left; she expertly slotted her fingers in each dip like it was made for her hand.

Weiss watched as Yang let out a deep moan, her abs curling in as her head hung down in reaction to the mischievous fingers moving the rounded scales up and down while massaging the rest and her thumb rubbing up and down the underside. “They’re really sensitive.” Blake made her point by completely letting go only to softly brush them and make Yang’s head snap back with a cry.

The dragon was drowning in euphoria, her hands balled up the covers trying to keep her eyes open to look at her lover’s expressions. Blake looked playful and intense, somewhere between Yang being her ball of yarn, or her dinner. The brawler didn’t mind being either.

The small woman in-between them was absolutely enraptured, Weiss was relaxed against her Faunus letting her play, she looks up into Yang’s eyes and her mouth whenever she lets out a moan or curse. Looking at the ice yuki-onna, her knuckle was against her lips again. It made both predators happy to see how into it she is.

Weiss could hear the woman above her give a low chuckle, hand moving furiously, dipping into Yang’s wetness from below to make it lubed up and not turn into an uncomfortable friction. Grateful hips bucks up into palm seeking more and more, Yang is not even trying to stifle her cries anymore. Each sound made cat ears flick trying to hear every vibration bounce off the walls. From below she picks up Weiss’ heavy breathing; soft puffs of cold air float across her thigh as the sight revved her up. Blake leans down to nip the top of her ear and delighting in the breathy shiver. “Do you want to play?”

Weiss knew that when her love used that word she was worked up; even more evident by the heat she could feel beneath her, and Blake’s low and constant purr. She looks at Yang who steadied herself on her arms to push up even more. The effort was starting to bounce the bed in time with her loud curses and praises. Weiss wanted to be a part of that. The reason that her dragon will become undone, wanted to hear her name torn from heated breath.

She wanted Yang to scream.

Weiss’ hand grabs the head and boldly plays with it while one brushes the exotic fringes. When Yang looks up and sees both of them stroking her, it felt like a dream, “Weiss,” she chokes out “more…please.” Her begging seemed to strike a chord in not only Weiss, but Blake as well. The Faunus worked on the bottom and base with rough demanding pumps. While her lovely partner fluidly handled the middle and top, pianist fingers spreading out and gaining minds of their own, dancing across Yang. With the vast temperature differences and conflicting styles, Yang could only snap her head back, hands over eyes and moan and scream for all she’s worth. Her orgasm crashes into her with all the power and grace of a speeding semi.

Both women are extremely pleased to hear their names sung like goddesses as such a powerful woman was brought to the brink of insanity. The cock in their hands spills it’s offering onto Yang’s stomach and their fingers. Blake reaches down and thoroughly cleans Yang off the smaller girl’s fingers and her own. The larger woman then wrapped herself around Weiss, nipping at her neck and back. “So? Did you enjoy yourself?”

The yuki-onna didn’t have to look at the gold eyes above her to know the lust beaming onto her. She swallowed, “Y-yeah. I really did.” And she did. It was new and different, but seeing her dragon enjoying herself like that, and even the warm heat was familiar and lovely and so…Yang. The power of choice and the vulnerability her dragon trusted her with resonated in her heart. Seeing Weiss’ small smile, Blake quietly chuckles, relieved and happy.

“Do you still want to play?” Gentle hands caress Weiss’ form down to her inner thighs. The treatment and tone makes the blue-eyed woman gasp and press into the strong body behind her.

“You can ‘play’ with me up here.” They looked up to see Yang with a roguish smile on her face, apparently recovered from her orgasm and her dragon stamina quickly revived her erection.

“Oh?” Blake questions ears flicking.

“One of you gets to sit on the loveliest seat around, while the other gets a good dicking. It’s time to ride the dragon, baby.”

“Oh my god, Yang.” Weiss rolled her eyes.

“Keep that in mind while I make you shout my name to the whole neighborhood.” The blonde moves closer to kiss each of them. A growl comes from the back of her throat at the taste of herself on Blake’s tongue. “Pick which one you want Weiss, this is your night.” She leans down to give the ice spirit a hickey. It’s a possessive mark to let everyone know who Weiss was with, as per her dragon nature. The smaller woman gasps at the feel of Yang’s bite, and then she whimpers again when the dragon inspired the cat to do the same. The attention she was getting made her breath visible in reaction. 

Weiss looks down at the erection on her leg as she remembered the feel of it. Just the memory was starting to get her wet. “I want it.”

“Hmm?” Yang asks as her smile gradually became toothier.

“You’re really going to make me say it, aren’t you?”

Blake rubs her thigh, “You can’t be vague Weiss, say what you need and we’ll happily give it to you.”

Weiss looked at each of them; they had patient yet hungry expressions. Both of them completely focused on her. “Okay, I, I… want you in me, Yang.” She hides her face in her hands. To have to say in such a crude way was humiliating. It was made even worse by both of her predators laughing above her. “You’re terrible. Both of you.” They awed and move her hands to give little pecks all over.

Two hands grab her waist and easily lifted her. Weiss was surprised to find out that it was Blake this time and not Yang. “Lean back Yang.” The Faunus orders. The dragon looked to Weiss who was shocked but nodded. Blake kissed her spine as she moved to Yang’s hips. “Sorry. Is this too fast?” Weiss looked back at Blake, who was not even straining to hold her. What drew her attention though, was the desperate hunger on her face. Blake was horny, and while she usually had excellent self-control, her lovers were astounded to find how much she lets herself go in private. It was touching that she would let them see that side of her, and absolutely hot how feral she can get.

“A bit.” Weiss answers, “What were you planning to do?” Blake blushed when her brain actually worked through the haze.

“I…was going to manually move you up and down on Yang’s dick while I… suck your tits.” Yang snorts and buries her head in a pillow. Weiss, however, got a full body blush.

“Oh my god, Blake.” Yang laughs, “I knew you were an animal in the sheets but wow, _wow_.”

Weiss looks at Yang as her eyebrows rose. “Actually...” The start instantly makes Yang and Blake shut up and pay attention to her next words, “If you could lower me onto it that’d be nice. Also… if you sit on Yang you could kiss me, so…” Weiss had never seen Blake and Yang move so fast.

The Faunus was still holding onto her letting allowing for her legs to loosely brace themselves on either side of Yang. The dragon placed one hand on Weiss’ leg, warm and soft as she steadied her cock in the other.

“Are you sure?” Yang asked.

“Yeah.” Weiss nods

“100% positive?” Blake asked her

“I know you guys care about me and that’s really sweet, it is, but I’m wet as hell and if I say I want to then I mean it. Now shut up and fuck me/help me get fucked.” No argument there. Blake makes sure she was aligned before gently lowering her. When Weiss met the head she shuddered as it slipped past her folds. “Stop.”

Blake did as she was told. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just really warm and I need a second.”

“Take all the time you need.” Yang gently said. She knew that Weiss’ and her natural temperatures were drastic and sometimes it could cause discomfort. Like the one time were she was tongue deep in her and unconsciously heated her tongue, The icy woman wasn’t burned or anything but they had to stop because when Weiss’ body tried to overcompensate…and it froze Yang’s tongue.

While it was still in her.

Weiss couldn’t sit right and Yang couldn’t taste anything for days. Being at home was a nightmare because they wouldn’t look at each other without feeling mortified. Plus it didn’t help that Blake kept laughing whenever she saw them since she was the one who discovered them.

So these things had to be handled delicately.

She was brought out of her thoughts when a cold hand gripped her, she could see Weiss trying to get used to it. “Do you want me to cool off some?”

“Mmm, don’t, we both know you won’t be able to control it when we do this properly.” Yang nods and just enjoyed the feeling of being in her. It was all encompassing and warmer than she thought it would be. Blake chuckled behind them.

“What?” Yang asked.

“Temperature play.” She giggled as her cargo turned bright red again.

“Really? Right now? I’m blaming you Yang, you’re a horrible influence.” Weiss indignantly yells.

“What? I don’t even know what that means! How could she pick it up from me?” Yang argued.

“Can we get back to the program Blake? Can we? Or do you want to say any more smartass things?” Weiss gave her best cold glare to her smiling lover. She was trying to get used to this and needed to focus. Plus she wanted to get off. This was no time for pulling this shit.

“No, your majesty.”

“You’re damn right.” Weiss muttered. “Now lower me a bit—ah! Mmm. Yeah like that, oh god, stop.” The Faunus pauses in her descent, silently looking over Weiss. Her long hair was flowing down her back, her eyes closed and her mouth was open as her head leaned back into the cat’s shoulder. Her breath was white again, and her knuckle up to her lips. It must really feel good even if she has half of it in her.

Yang on the other hand was shivering, and not from the yuki-onna’s doing. Her fangs were exposed and light smoke is wafting from in-between them. Her lilac eyes slowly gave into red. Her hair seemed to lightly flowing up as she did her best not to let her extended nails bit into Weiss’ thighs. Self control was the key. Blake, as much as she enjoyed the sight, was also looking for any sign to disengage them from each other if things turned out badly.

“You two okay?”

A breathy pair of yeses made her smile. The smoke from their breaths intermingled with each other as they answered.

“What about,” Weiss inhaled. “The fringes?”

“Trust me Weiss, they feel great. It’s like the bumps on that one strap on, but better.” The golden-eyed woman purred while the memory turned her on even more.

She really wanted to play.

“Fuck! Weiss if you get those in you I might just come right fucking there. I couldn’t believe how fucking amazing Blake’s pussy was and I know yours is the same. Oh god I am fucking the best snatches in the land! Please let me get deeper in you Weiss. Oh please!? Please, please?” Yang outright begs. Both her lovers could see how much she was trying to not move her hips, her teeth were gritted and she switched from holding Weiss’ thighs to her hips to keep them level.

Her dragon’s belly was made vulnerable to Weiss again and dammit if it wasn’t hot as fuck. She swallowed before looking up to her Faunus to nod her head. “The rest of the way, slowly.” Yang looked like she was going to cry in joy.

When the first one made it into Weiss she moaned so loudly Blake almost dropped her. The lower she got the more she shook, the loose flesh rubbed up against her insides and make her whine all the way to the base. The woman behind her was the only thing keeping her up while spots entered her vision. Yang on the other hand growled, which soon turned into a roar once she was properly sheathed.

After the initial shock Yang leaned up to kiss her on the forehead. “Are you okay Weiss? Fuck…”

“Oh my god they’re twitching.” Weiss was barely coherent as she rests her head on her dragon’s shoulder.

“Well to be fair, you’re twitching all around me.” Blake giggles at her two dorks, her hands still on her frost princess’ waist, thumbs gently caressing the cold skin.

“Wait ‘till you feel them drag against you when she moves.” The dark woman’s comment made the ice queen shiver.

“Ohh, do that again Princess. Kitten, make her do it again. This totally confirms that you two are the best in the land and I will punch anyone who says otherwise, cause holy fuck!” She laughed when Yang's nicknames come into play.

“Blake…I can’t—could you lift me? I don’t trust my knees.” The Faunus readjusted her grip, but is stopped by Yang.

“Hold on, you’ve been doing all this work, come have a seat. Let me at my Kitten’s kitten” The dragon smiled as she lay down. The cat didn’t even care about the pun, she just quickly jumped on the proffered ‘seat’. “Jesus Kitten, you should of said something, you’re so wet you are literally dripping on my face. It’s like Niagara Falls down here.”

“ _Shut up and eat me_.” Blake’s growl quickly devolved into a moan the moment an experienced tongue made contact. “ _Fuck! Extend your fucking tongue, **now**_ **!** ” Yang complied, chuckling. Both of the dragon’s lovers absolutely enjoyed the fact that she could extend her tongue due to her draconian heritage. It was almost as strong as she was since sometimes, they could have long sessions that turned into full out marathons.

Yang’s attention divided when the pressure increased on her dick, making her moan into Blake; who in turn moaned at the vibration. The girl above her was leaning over to Weiss to pick her up. The moment she lifted, Weiss cried out, gripping at her Faunus’ arms. “Higher.” She moaned. Obediently she was picked up, immediately feeling the ribbing slowly stroke in her. Yang growled while tonguing the cat’s clit, in reaction the cat in question lowered Weiss faster than she intended. She didn’t seem to mind though.

Weiss’s head was hazy with pleasure. Yang’s dick was amazing. It was warm and felt soft but it’s sturdy. The pliable scales were like little fingers touching and rubbing every inch they could get at. Weiss could swear her love’s dick was specially tailored to fit so perfectly within her.

She experimentally grinded at the base, the small movement made both of the connected woman groan. The blonde hissed a long ‘Fuuuucccck’ before instinctively bucking up. She wasn’t as prepared for that, but it just made it better.

Blue eyes looked at her cat’s whose eyes are closed, a smile across her lips, resting her hands on her dragon’s stomach. She kept whispering encouragements and purring. Blake’s head slowly nodded onto Weiss’ shoulder, with her mouth opening and closing with every swipe the brawler made. “Weiss…mm yeah there…D-do you think you can play by yourself? I don’t want to drop—oh my fuck, again.—I don’t want to drop you. I can’t lift you when Yang plays with me like this.”

Weiss nodded, every time the dark women’s verbal tick came out it made Weiss tighten on Yang. She rubbed her Faunus’ ears as she slowly rose up. With the ribbed dick rubbed so intimately within her she shuddered, her frosty breath cascaded over Blake’s back. Every little move sent an exciting tingle to her stomach. Weiss’ movements were goaded by Yang’s deep moans and Blake’s pleading. She moves up, her tight pussy unwilling to let Yang out of it.

Her knees gave out and she slams down onto Yang. The blonde growls “Fuck, Princess.”

Weiss found that sound to be very alluring.

The white-haired women threw away any hesitance and rode as fast as she could. She pulls at the dress shirt so her lips could meet her Faunus’. She roughly kisses her, smiling at the purr in Blake’s throat. Her dragon’s hips bucks unabated, desperately burying into the wet entrance. The hot warmth that resonates inside her banishes any lingering experience of her usual frozen temperature. The way the ribbing drags in her is like it was almost begging for her stay. Hot and cold hips met together in a fast and frantic dance.

Yang was in heaven. All the self control she has evaporated. She throws herself into fucking the absolute shit out of Weiss and lapping all of Blake’s nectar. She has two beautiful women above her moaning and grinding on her all for the pleasure only she could give. Pleasure that was gladly taken, if she had to judge by their delighted sounds.

Reciprocity got Blake every bit Yang and Weiss had to give. Just watching her small frost queen bounce up and down on Yang’s dick was a mouth-watering sight. The way her eyes closed and her blush burned across her pale face, god every predatory fiber in her body wanted Weiss under her. The Faunus wanted to claim her further, to rapture her, to play with her. Whenever Weiss came down to meet Yang, the dragon moaned right into Blake, that talented tongue finding every spot that makes Blake tremble and purr.

Strong arms wrapped around the each of the women riding her. The blonde put her arm around Blake’s thigh and reaches down to grab Weiss’ hip. She works harder to give them what they need.

Her efforts weren’t for naught when her Kitten keens and grinded into her harder. The blonde’s long tongue stiffened, making it perfect for Blake to ride to completion.

Golden eyes opened to grab her frost princess and kiss her. The blue-eyed girl moaned at her Faunus’ need and the way she created a new angle for her dragon’s dick to pump into her. Frosty breath poured out of the dark woman’s mouth. Weiss watches in fascination before yelping as Blake took a bite out of her and shivered. Blake’s moans were only slightly muffled by her girlfriend’s throat as she came.

The Faunus carefully eased off of Yang, falling to the side. “Hey, how ‘bout a clean up on aisle sexy?” The blonde’s face was covered in Blake’s cum. The dark haired woman had the sense to look embarrassed.

Weiss stops for a second, “Shit—even while I’m riding your dick you have to make those stupid jokes.” Yang turns to the smaller woman before capturing her lips in a heated kiss, making Weiss moan.

“How’s it taste?” Blake asked. The white-haired woman looked over at her blearily.

“Like I should freeze that and save it later.” Both predators perk up. Weiss usually wasn’t so bold. Her response makes the feline shoot up to kiss her and lick off her taste from the smaller woman’s tongue. Yang watched as they shared a glance before moving to her cheeks to lap and clean her cheeks.

“Ha ha, alright, alright! As tasty as I am with Kitten-flavored glaze, I still have very important business with one Princess Weiss Schnee.” Red eyes teamed up gold ones to stare Weiss down like she was their prey.

No, she _is_ their prey.

Blake stealthily moves behind her and bit her neck. Weiss jumps and inhales as Yang’s cock moved further in her.

“Come on, my little frost queen,” Blake whispered. “We’re not done playing with you.” Weiss barely got to breathe before Yang pulled her closer into her lap. Weiss’s hands flew to Yang’s neck to steady herself. She looked up at her dragon, who simply grinned and bucked up. She instantly buried her head into Yang’s chest. A purr signaled Blake moving close to her back, deft hands caressing Weiss’ stomach. “You haven’t come. Show me what you look like when you come. I want to see it Weiss. I want to see you _break_.”

The smaller woman is raised up and turned around with Yang’s help before being gently slid back onto Yang. The sight before the white-haired woman made her clench. Her Faunus was in full on Jaguar mode, her eyes were nearly pinpricks and her fangs gleamed in the light. Wild ‘just had sex’ hair made her appear even bigger. Blake’s muscles tensed as she lords over her, resting her forehead on Yang’s chin, her dragon looks just as turned on.

“Fuck.” Weiss whispers. Blake’s legs slides under Yang’s as she brought herself closer.

“Do you want to give the kitty what she wants Princess?” Weiss answers by grabbing the back of her Faunus’ neck to bring her into a searing kiss. “Good. You won’t even have to do any of the work. Let us spoil you.”

Warm hands wrapped around Weiss’ legs before she was suspended, her dragon guided her legs to wrap around Blake while Yang moves her legs, kneeling below the blue-eyed woman and thrusts. Weiss holds onto Blake’s shirt and Yang’s strong arms as they make sure she was fucked thoroughly. Each meeting of Yang’s hip to hers made her cry out. Blake supported her and muttered dirty talk into ear.

It turned Weiss on so much with the knowledge that they could lift her and fuck her all day. Blake’s salacious tongue spun all the right words to make her shiver. The feel of Yang’s smoke wafting to make contact with her back as she fucks her hard and fast inspires each deep moan. Weiss reached back to pull Yang to her shoulder while she buries her head into Blake’s. “Mmm, oh fuck, Yang! Blake! Yang! Blake!”

“Come on; say our names louder, you can do it.” Yang bottomed out and holds it in while she grinds until she re-acquainted herself with her Princess’ spot. Meanwhile, Blake rubs her thumb on the smaller woman’s clit in concert her own hips pushing her back to Yang.

It was more than Weiss could take. She screamed and shattered into her lovers arms, trusting them to pick up the pieces.

 

Weiss opened her eyes to see her loves smiling down at her.“You okay?” Yang asks.

“Mn-hm. Yeah. Not to be rude, but can you get your dick out of me. Too sensitive.”

“Oh, yeah.” Weiss whimpers as she was raised one more time, her dragon’s dick slowly and regretfully sliding out of her. She rested in Blake’s lap and turns to look at Yang.

“How are you still hard?”

“Not sure. By the way, you feel fucking amazing when you come, goddamn. Is it okay if we do this more often? I need to feel you squeeze me again.”

Weiss looks up at Blake, “This is the dolt we’re in love with. Incredible.”

“You should’ve seen her face when you came, I thought her eyes were gonna fall out.” Laughs Blake.

“Good lord.” Weiss hid her face in her hands, pleased but embarrassed.

Yang fidgeted. “So uh, now we’re back to the beginning, you and Blake sitting over there and I’m hard so…”

“So what?” Blake raised an eyebrow.

“I gotta… I want to, well…and would you want to watch?”

Gold eyes met blue in confusion. “What?” Weiss asks her.

“I think she’s saying she wants to get off and if we would like to watch.”

“Oh? Hmm.” Weiss looks over. Yang’s eyes were still red. Her muscles glistened with sweat and shined every time she breathed. The best part was that she looked very wild and very desperate. Taming the dragon was such fun. “I think I’ll allow it.”

“Oh thank you, based Weiss.” Yang’s hand flies to her cock and furiously strokes. Her lovers could see Weiss’ cum speeding up her endeavors as she moves. Her red gaze rested on them, licking her lips as her mind recalled sexy memories.

“Tell me what you’re getting off to Yang.” Weiss orders, her eyes never leaving Yang’s hand.

“Oh fuck. You bent over a desk while you eat Kitten out. _Fuck!_ You cumming on me. How you screamed, how Kitten purred—god!—Kitten fingering herself while she purrs into your royal pussy. Shiittt…” The blonde stopped to breathe smoke out, her body heat cranking up to the images in her head.

“Go on Yang.”

“You sucking me off, Princess. So close—Kitten wearing a strap-on while… she and I double-penetrate you! **FUCK!** ” Yang’s head bows forward, breathing out smoke and pumping out the last bit of cum before collapsing into the pillows. Her lilac returned when she could open her eyes again. Her clit returns to its normal state while Yang tries to catch her breath.

Her lovers move beside her, but tried to avoid the wet spots on the bed. “We’re not sleeping on this.” Blake declared. The smell of sex was especially strong to her enhanced senses.

“Should we go into the guest bedroom?” Weiss thought.

“Ruby’s coming over and I don’t think she’d appreciate us in her unofficial bed. Not after last time.” Yang said while frowning

“I’m buying us an air mattress tomorrow for this type of situation.” Weiss shuddered at how they completely demolished the guest bed and slept in the mess. Ruby saw more than she ever needed to see and insisted that they buy her a brand new bed and paint the room so it didn’t smell like soot and sex.

“So I guess we’re camping on the floor.” Blake sighs. She got up to get some covers and moves to the living room where her lovers joined her, pillows in tow.

“Ugh, I can barely walk.” The smallest woman complained.

“That’s how you know you got fucked right.” Yang snuggles her back and made grabby hands at the feline.

“Well at least you know that Yang and I will happily carry you around.” The Faunus nuzzled into the top of Weiss’ head, firmly trapping her in-between her larger girlfriends.

“Shut up, and goodnight. I want to wake up before Ruby gets here and we mentally scar her again. I need my partner to be mentally sound, unlike you two.”

“She’s crazy in love Blake! Oh, happy day!”

When the feline convinced Weiss to not freeze their main source of heat, she cuddled closer to her to her two loves. Their arms wrapped around each other and legs tangled.

“Love you, both of you.”


End file.
